Castle secrets: Of war and other intrigues
by bravd
Summary: General Tenoh returns from war and has an odd encounter with a mysterious maid. She is withdrawn to the strange woman, but the closer she gets the less she seems to know about her. War has bruised them both, yet the battle is not over. Haruka&Michiru with a little sizzle from other loved characters.
1. The new maid

**Castle Secrets. Of War and other Intrigues. **

**The new maid**

Ten new maids were brought to the castle that very day the war finally ended. With the returning of the high ranked generals and captains, the castle would come to life again, every room filled, every corridor breathing again. All lands had greatly suffered from the war; the kingdom was in need of working hand. Fugitives, refugees, even war prisoners had to be used and one of them had gotten send to the castle. What she was, a refugee or a prisoner, no one knew. Her papers got lost, while she was moved from one place to the other and she was barely talking at all. So it was decided for her to spend her days with labor at the castle, a place that preferred its maids as quiet and invisible as possible. And for three days straight the only word she spoke was her name.

Something the overseer of the castle was thrilled with. Born in the castle, raised with the maids, but taught to read and write, the woman had long lost her name when she had been placed in charge of laborers as she had managed making everybody call her Lady. Even the prince and princess called her that, as the name of the woman had long been buried together with their parents.

Lady was hated by the working class of the castle for her brutality and vicious lies. The good and secure life of the castle was not enough for a woman of her ambitions, not even the wealth she had gained in a life of offering all kind of services to anyone who had enough dimes to pay for them. But even Lady had a weakness and that was General Tenoh.

General Haruka Tenoh seemed to be everybody's weakness at the castle. Maybe because his looks differed from the other men, maybe because he was the youngest general of the army, maybe because the king favored him or maybe because he managed keeping his wealth when everyone had almost lost it. A man who kept himself from shallow romances, always concentrated on his work nonetheless, women and men all appreciated or respected his company, which was exactly what the general had aimed for. It gave him the chance to hide in plain sight, hide that he actually was a woman.

But the war was over and even the general had to finally return home, together with his army. And the castle would be filled with life again.

That night the dinner was rich and tasty, the buffest filled with the best wine and drinks. Talks about war filled the room, as always turning such a bruising experience into a tale of heroes and adventures. Haruka's ears and mind was fed up, she placed her elbow on the table and rubbed her left temple. Her eyes wondered around the room and froze when they spotted her.

The maid, standing right to the buffet with drinks passed as unnoticed as a statue. Maybe someone had stopped and had glanced at her as she was beautiful and definitely from another land, with marble white skin and turquoise hair, but as they passed her they would forget her. In fact all people forget something they never wanted to see in the first place.

Haruka stood up and approached the buffet. She grabbed a drink and looked at the smaller women. She didn't move, she didn't look up. She was barely blinking. Haruka felt cold, like all the warmth of the world had been suddenly swallowed. It was because of the woman's eyes; they were empty. As Haruka looked into them, without them looking back at her, she felt surrounded by a grey matter, which was neither life, nor death. She was staring into a bottomless void, but as she looked closer, the void wasn't empty. War was happening there, war over and over again, the same battle the same move. And in the middle of this war a hole was rising, emptying life and death, leaving nothing behind. There was a pain that went through Haruka's veins and she had to look away from the woman to be able to come to herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder, only to turn to one of her cheerful comrades. Haruka went back to her table, only to look back at the maid who was standing there like the world was still.

* * *

><p>Haruka couldn't find any rest that night. She felt like a child who had read a ghost story, unable to fall asleep, afraid of shadows and long curtains. She tried closing her eyes, but the void returned in the form of the woman's empty eyes, the war unleashing over her. Even her heart raced faster and no drink helped. She slipped her clothes on and left the room as she felt it was going to suffocate her.<p>

The corridors were empty, but too much light burned her eyes so the woman walked into the library. It was tall and vast, dim and quiet so she sat in the pitch black darkness, between all those stories on white paper, hoping it would give her peace.

But soon her silence was broken as she heard the squeaking of the door. A small candle burned, light footsteps approached a shelf. The white hand of the woman stroked all the books, searching for something. Her hand finally rested on a book. Her turquoise hair was loose, a little tangled, she must have tried sleeping. Haruka stood up and approached her in perfect stealth, but the woman didn't scare when the general's face appeared in the light of the candle. Her face was as impassive as before

"I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't be here," she just whispered.

"I am sure there is no rule that forbids the maids to enter the library at night. On the contrary, everyone should be allowed to read, even if so few of your kind can," Haruka spoke, trying to get a reaction out of her. Something, anything, to break that spell around her.

But there was nothing. Haruka approached her and placed her hand under the woman's chin.

"Look at me," she demanded. "What is your name?"

"Michiru," she replied staring empty.

"Why are your eyes a void?"

"Sir, I need to go now," she spoke silently and calm.

"Answer me," Haruka didn't let her. "Why do they terrify me and still I feel the need to stare into them?"

"I have no answers to questions. What you see is what I am," she said lightly pulling away. She politely bowed her head and walked away.

Haruka grabbed the book Michiru had rested her hand on. A story would break that void, would turn her into a regular person. She opened the book just to realize that every single page was empty. A journal of some sorts, not one word was written in it. Haruka's blood froze, a shiver going down her spine.

* * *

><p>I know...another story about Haruka hiding behind the a man's uniform. But stick with me it gets much better! :)<p>

Thanks for reading!


	2. To life again

To life again

The next day, General Tenoh left with some of her men to hunt. But the cold and wet weather made an old wound of hers hurt and trouble her, so she turned around and abandoned the hunt. One long warm bath later, she put her trousers on and was about to pull her concealing undervest, when the door to her bathroom got widely opened. She stared at Michiru as Michiru stared at her. Yet again no expression, but it was clear what she had seen.

"I am sorry, they told me you are out for a hunt," the woman apologized calmly, like nothing had happened and closed the door after her.

Haruka pulled the vest on, grabbed her sword and left the bathroom in time as the maid reached the door. She grabbed Michiru's shoulder turned her around and pressed the cold blade on the woman's throat.

"You were not supposed to see this! I can't let you go," she raved pushing the woman to the wall.

Michitu took her hand to her neck, feeling the blade, feeling the cold, taking a deep breath of air, like it was her first. And then she looked up, directly at Haruka. Her eyes suddenly filled with the same blue as her hair, it was like the whole ocean spilled into her iris, and every emotion invaded her. The General finally read life and death, desire to live to die, everything, everything that had ever existed. She tried pushing the blade further, but her limbs couldn't move. She pulled away, throwing the sword to a corner, and buried her face in her palms. Michiru fell to the floor, breathing slowly, feeling tears leaving her eyes.

"I can't…I can't kill you without sense," Haruka whispered. "My damned life is in your hands. How could I have forgotten to lock the door…"

Michiru was on the floor, collapsed, her eyes looking up at the lost blonde. She tried reaching her hand out, saying something, but she couldn't. She clanged to the wall and managed to reach the door, leaving the room.

She felt like too much air invaded her lungs. Her head was dizzy, she could barely see right, so she walked as fast as she could, trying to leave the corridor, without being spotted. She entered the first room that she knew wasn't a bedroom and found herself in the music room. The window was opened, wind making the curtains sway, her mind finally starting to settle. Michiru ambled to the window and as she did do, her eyes fell on a violin, sitting quietly in a corner. She took it in her hands, stroking the fine wood, her lips smiling for the first time in a ages. She placed the violin under her chin and closed her eyes as the bow touched the cords, making the first notes glide through the room. She sang and she would have sung for a long time, if she wouldn't have heard the sound of enthusiastic clapping hands. And as she opened her eyes, she found the princess standing in front of her.

"That was…that was incredible, I have never heard music like this before," the woman spoke happily. "Where did you learn to play?"

"Long time ago, your highness," Michiru bowed her head. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have…"

"Nonsense! I am amazed. You work here and no one knew you can play the violin? You know how long I have searched for a violin player? My brother loves the violin. In these days…no one has time for music anymore, musicians have vanished, few of the old treasures still living. You must…you will become a musician of the court!"

Michiru was speechless of the young woman's enthusiasm and before she had time to say one word, the princess grabbed her hand and pulled her out. They rushed through the castle until they reached the kitchen where Lady was scolding the maids.

"Lady!" the princess called out, making her almost drop her long stick.

"You grace what are you doing in such a horrid place?"

"I found the perfect violinist and Edward will be so thrilled! I am removing her from the maids and making her a musician of the court. You'll give her a proper room and gowns for she will play every night. And…"

"Princess, are you feeling all right? This woman can hardly speak, she is just a simple maid, not to mention hard to look at with that strange hair…"

"I don't care if she can speak or not, besides," the princess looked at Michiru, "I don't see the problem with her hair, on the contrary….Never mind that!" the chaotic princess waved her hands around. "You will do as I say! Come on," she ordered the woman.

Lady growled, but walked with the princess who was leading the way. Michiru was still holding the violin following the two women without a word. Finally they reached a room.

"This one?" Lady asked angered.

"Yes, this one. Open it, you have all the keys," the princess smiled.

She did as told and Michiru entered with the princess. It was a small, but an elegant room with a private bathroom and expensive furniture.

"What do you think?" the princess asked.

"It's wonderful," Michiru smiled at her.

"Oh, she speaks," Lady mocked the woman.

"It's yours. The tailor will bring you clothes. Do you need anything else?"

"Just…violin strings," Michiru spoke.

"You will have them. Lady let's go," she pulled the woman after her.

Michiru remained alone in the room and looked around. She opened the window for some fresh air to enter and looked outside at the garden. It was silent only the wind moving, some ladies walking around. Michiru sighted and closed her eyes, like she suddenly had recalled a forgotten live.

Sometime later a knock came from the door and two men entered with a wooden box.

"Gowns from the princess and everything else you need for a new life. You may never know when a general decides to make you as his wife," one of the boys joked.

Michiru recalled General Tenoh.

"Thank you," she said and, as the boys left, she walked to her desk. She soon found and envelope. She cut a long strand of her blue hair and placed it inside. She opened the door and searched for a guard.

Haruka was sitting in the same position, like time had stopped for her. She came to herself when she heard a knock at the door, pulled her jacket on and opened.

"The new musician asked me to deliver this to you, sir," the man handed her an envelope and left.

"Sir?" Haruka said with bitterness as she closed the door. She opened the envelope, just to find a strand of turquoise hair inside. She knew who it belonged to, but still looked surprised at it. Without knowing exactly why, Haruka took a deep breath of air and regained a bit of hope. She placed the envelope in a drawer and locked it there.

* * *

><p>That night Haruka had a hard time leaving the room. When she finally did, she expected the worse. She reached the dining room, thinking all eyes would look shocked at her, but none did. In fact everyone was acting as normal as ever.<p>

"Haruka!" the princess approached her, holding to her arm. "Where have you've been hiding all day long? They told me you had an unpleasant hunt?"

"Just some old wound deciding to give me a hard time," Haruka smiled. "When is Edward returning?"

"He is on his way back, will take him a few days. And he is bringing someone…he wouldn't say more in his letter. And I finally found a violin player."

"Is everything else…fine?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? Come on let's sit, she is going to play soon."

Haruka sighed relieved. What ever happened to Michiru, as she couldn't see the woman at the buffet, she hadn't yet revealed her secret.

"There she is," the princess said at some point. They all looked at the stage and Haruka's skin turned pale. Michiru took a polite, but graceful bow and soon her violin filled the room with music.

Every guest put fork and knife down, no one even dared whispering. They felt hypnotized by the seren sounds, but the most marked was Haruka. If she had seen void in the woman just a day before, now she saw light, life and most of all a need of hope. The music replaced the blood in her veins, invaded her senses, and filled her mind with peace. Only when the music ended, Haruka noticed that she had closed her eyes. The beautiful musician took another bow under fervent applause and left the stage.

"What do you think? Edward will love her!" the princess said to Haruka. "I never heard someone sing so profound and serene, it's like she is from another world."

"Indeed," Haruka managed saying. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure."

Haruka left the room, just in time to be able to follow Michiru. She went to the kitchen and Haruka remained unnoticed, close to the door.

"How was it?" the cook asked Michiru placing a plate in front of her.

"Good, I think they enjoyed it," the woman smiled.

"You know…you look changed."

"Do I, Makoto?" Michiru smiled and took a bite.

Makoto sat in front of the woman.

"You have color in your eyes and…you speak," the woman laughed.

"I came back to life, that's all."

"And how did that happen?"

Haruka's muscles tensed. From the other door facing the room, Lady and another maid entered.

"So there she is the new beauty of the castle," Lady said in a mocking tone. "The brilliant musician who has…managed tricking everybody. How did you do it? How did you make the princess give you so much privilege!"

"She is just jealous that in all these years she couldn't get a room as pretty as yours," Makoto smirked, eating a grape from a table.

"Silence, you filth! Just because you are not under my strict command, doesn't mean you can speak up to me," the woman raged.

Makoto laughed and stood up, looking in her pots.

"Kitchen staff doesn't respond to you, since you've tried poisoning that duke. It was only the good and naïve heart of the princess that saved you."

Lady boiled, her veins starting to blow up. She swung her stick around, but as she realized she couldn't hit neither Makoto, nor Michiru, she aimed for the innocent maid who was minding her business.

But Michiru jumped to her feet and grabbed the stick pulling it strongly from Lady's hands before she had the chance to touch the maid's skin.

"You will never use this stick on anybody again," she spoke calmly, but her tone so cold it made the air freeze. "Ever, or I will break you," she ruptured the stick with her bare hands throwing it to the ground.

Haruka pressed her lips together and left before she was noticed.

* * *

><p>Aaand it's out (oh, the surprise). But who is Michiru?<p>

Thank you for reading!


	3. A seashell and a nightmare

Note: To the ones reading the story from the beginning: I mean Makoto and not Minako. I am used with the western names and it got mixed up in my mind. So the cook is obviously Makoto. Sorry for that.

* * *

><p><strong>A seashell and a nightmare<strong>

That next morning Michiru had just woken up, when a knock came from her door. She was handed another wooden box, smaller than the one. She opened it to find a necklace made out of the most colorful and sparkling jewelry she had ever seen. She closed the box, afraid she would be blinded, wrapped the silk robe around her and walked to a room that was not very far away from hers. She knocked and waited as Haruka unlocked it and opened it. Without a word, she entered and placed the box on the desk.

"You don't have to buy me with jewelry," she said. "I thought that my strand of hair made that clear."

"I'm sorry but…I don't know how a strand of hair could make me understand that…" Haruka locked the door again.

Michiru opened her mouth like wanting to say something, but closed it back.

"Look, I am grateful you haven't said anything until now. But…I can't live in this incertitude. Accept my gift and ask of whatever you want. Titles, fortune, I can arrange all that."

"And you think such jewelry wouldn't attract attention?"

"Maybe it's time for me to get some attention…the fact that I turn down every woman approaching, does not speak for my best. And, while I could blame war for so many years, now it's over."

"More or less," she spoke.

Haruka looked curious at her.

"Either way I can't accept it. Nor do I need titles or fortune. You're secret is safe with me," she said walking to the door.

Haruka caught up with her, holding the door with her hand.

"Michiru, please. I can't…your word is not enough, I am sorry."

Michiru smiled and looked down at the floor for a second.

"I don't care if you are a man or a woman. The land I come from, is not interested in such trivialities. We have male cooks and female warriors, just a rough example. Either way it was destroyed I can't turn back. Not all the fortune in the world could bring it back."

"By… us?"

"Fortunately we have the same enemy, or the violin wouldn't have been something I would have held in my hand last night. I have no usage of your secret or fortune."

"Your land sounds like Utopia to me," Haruka sighed.

"It was. Believe me, you are safe. You brought me back to life, when you tried killing me. It was the frisson I needed to appreciate life again."

Haruka rubbed her forehead.

"It was my salvation," Michiru made the woman look at her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"That strand…means my life is in your hands. I thought… I had the impression you are a general that fought in my land, that's why I thought you knew this. I know you can't understand now, but it's all you need to know. Now please let me out, I promised the princess I will teach her musical notes," Michiru smiled

Haruka unlocked the door. Michiru went out, but looked back at the woman.

"I will see you tonight…" she almost whispered.

"I'll have to keep my eye on you from now on," Haruka sighed after she joked. She closed the door after her and walked to the drawer where she locked the envelope. The strand of hair felt light and silky in her hand. She picked up a ribbon and bound it around the hair. Then she placed the envelope on the desk as she heard another knock at the door.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining high, so rather than going for a hunt, Haruka decided to take a long walk. Her First Officer accompanied her.<p>

"What do you do with all the plants you collect?" the man asked as Haruka kept picking up plants.

"I put them in a file," the blonde replied bored.

"What for?"

"Do you always have to ask me this? It's something I do for pure pleasure. It helps me relax. Like you drink your livers to death, so do I collect my plants."

"Well, I don't know what to say about the drinking, General Whiskey," he looked at a bee on a flower. It flew away scared of his big nose.

"At least I don't spend my night under the table after a few glasses," Haruka noticed something on the ground.

"My stomach is getting old," the man sighted approaching her.

"Your stomach was always old. Wasn't there a mine here…some years ago?"

"Yes, there was, but they got everything out. Pretty gems."

"Give me something sharps," Haruka demanded.

"And where am I supposed to find something sharp?"

"I don't care about details," Haruka arched her eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir," the man said bored, looking around. He found a sharp stone and handed it to Haruka. The woman bent and dug up a filthy rock. From one corner blue light was sparkling.

"Looks like they forgot something," she said looking at the revealed corner.

"That's rare…I think it's turquoise. The color I mean, I have no idea what the gem is. But ask any of the court ladies, they know them inside out. And when you clean it, you should give it to one of them…but be careful, you'll make a statement."

"She won't accept it…" Haruka said absent minded.

"Oh! So there finally is one! All these years, looking the other way, keeping your head in war things and now…"

"Be silent, you're just talking nonsense."

"And who wouldn't accept it? All the ladies at court love the sparkly gems; they love these pretty little things making their lives nicer."

"That's how you think about women?" she looked at him.

"That's how they are. Tell me what the ladies at court do all day? Chatter, chatter, dress and comb their hair and chatter a little more."

"That's how they are educated. Just a pure pleasure to men. So they care only about beauty. You met women on the battleground, for example nurses."

"That's something else, my friend. They grow up having preoccupations other than chatter and tea."

"As I said, all education."

"As you say, Sir."

"Anyway, she will not accept it."

"Then find a way she will, that's why you have this smart brain for, now that war is over," he pocked her on the temple.

Haruka heard the ocean, as it was near.

"Actually…you're right," she grinned.

* * *

><p>Haruka returned to her room and, as she was taking her jacket off, she noticed something was missing. The envelope she had forgotten on the table. She rushed out of the room, directly to the kitchen, taking everyone by surprise. Lady was staring at her with the envelope in her hands.<p>

"That's not yours!" Haruka said harsh, grabbing the envelope from her hands.

"I thought it was just garbage, something a lady has lost during a…passionate night," the woman defended herself.

"You will not take another thing out of my room, be it even a needle, Lady!"

"She is not worthy, general! That blue haired woman…she is a witch! Only such a woman leaves a strand behind. You can't know what spells she is trying to place upon your grace!"

"Keep out of my things and life, woman!" she growled.

* * *

><p>Michiru had ended her music lesson with the princess. The young woman wasn't a very good student, her mind drifting towards the cake Makoto was preparing for the night. But the girl wasn't just a regular princess, there was something about her and Michiru could sense it. She was combing her hair when she heard a knock.<p>

"Come in," she spoke and Haruka entered. Michiru turned to her.

"I have something for you and it is not…it has nothing to do with what we discussed. It's just a gift of appreciation. Would you turn around?"

"General…"

"Trust me. You will like it."

Michiru arched her eyebrow, but turned nevertheless. Haruka approached her and placed a small silver necklace with a shell pendent on the woman's neck. Michiru looked into the mirror.

"How…did you know?" Michiru was speechless as Haruka was closing the small lock. It didn't take her that much time, but she realized she felt rather good so close to the woman's body.

"Know what?" Haruka looked up.

"Of the sea…you brought me the sea," Michiru whispered.

"I saw it and…it reminded me of you," she placed her palm on the woman's shoulder.

"It's…thank you, general," she smiled at the image in the mirror.

"You're welcome. And maybe…you will learn to call me Haruka?"

"That's rather inappropriate."

"Well, the princess considers you a lady of the court and ladies around here call me Haruka."

"I don't think I heard any of them call you by your first name," Michiru said amused.

"Maybe they feel my grade is more interesting to say out loud than my name. But I would like to hear it spoken by you," she smiled and pulled away as she saw Michiru taking the shell in her palm. "I will let you prepare," Haruka said walking to the door.

Michiru felt something in her palm and, as she turned the shell around, she saw a turquoise gem mirror her.

"Haruka!" she called out loud, but the blonde only laughed and closed the door after her.

Michiru turned to her mirror and looked at herself. The shell was hiding the gem perfectly, only a closer look inside of it would have made someone observe it. She kept it on, she was amused.

Michiru sang that night and every soul in the room listened with joy. She bowed her head and returned to her room, to Haruka's disappointment. But Michiru had something on her mind. She opened the window, looking into the dark night. She remained there half of the night, listening to the far sea and the whispers in the wind. Sometime, in the middle of the night, she felt a closer ache, she sensed a devouring nightmare. She left the room in silence and walked to the room the ache was coming from. Not even a locked door could keep her out.

Haruka tossed in her dream and woke up with a pain as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Hush, it's just a nightmare," Michiru smiled down at her. She sat on the bed and handed Haruka a glass of water. The woman took it and tried calming her breath. How could a nightmare make her heart race so fast. Michiru stroked the woman's arm, slowly, smiling at her.

"Was I screaming so loud?" Haruka asked as she placed the glass down.

"You were tormenting," Michiru made the woman lean down. "You need to rest."

Haruka caught her hand.

"Stay with me," she whispered half asleep.

Michiru thought for a second and at on the bed.

"I will," she nodded.

She leaned in front of Haruka, looking the sleepy woman in her eyes.

"Just sleep, you will wake up rested, I promise," she stroked the blonde strands. Haruka took her hand in hers and kissed it. Without realizing it, she fell asleep.

Haruka woke up to find she was alone in her bed. Michiru had long gone, but the woman realized she hadn't slept that well in years. All her limbs felt perfectly, her mind was clear and bright.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading!<p> 


	4. The Prince

**The Prince**

"You have to be careful with her, Michiru" Makoto sat down. "She is not what she looks like. And her vicious ways are very well known in the castle. She's got a bad tooth for you."

"I felt it. I'll keep my eyes opened," Michiru nodded.

"So did you?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep…in the General's room? Or how did that strand get there?"

Michiru blinked amused. The door opened and Haruka entered.

"General," Makoto and Michiru both stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate. I was looking for Michiru."

"Well, I have to…pick up parsley," Makoto left before either had the chance to say anything.

"Did I dream last night that you…?"

"No, I was there," Michiru smiled.

"I slept like a rock," she approached the woman. "And I dreamed a song…a whisper that made me…" she stopped, laughing at her nonsense.

"Dreams are a way of making our souls lighter. But sometimes they can devour us," Michiru said.

"Figuratively, you mean…" Haruka approached the woman taking her hand into hers again.

Michiru pressed her lips together. But before she could say anything Makoto burst through the door.

"General, he is back. The Prince is back!"

Haruka blinked surprised and rushed out the door.

"I have to cook; I have to prepare dinner and…oh my!" Makoto rushed around the room. And you have to rehears for tonight; the ball is going to be big!"

Michiru remained with Makoto for a while, trying to help her out, until her cooks arrived. She soon left the kitchen and walked the empty corridors, but as she passed a corner, absent minded, she bumped into a man.

"I am sorry, Sir," she said politly.

"No trouble," he looked at her and smiled. He was tall and blonde, just like Haruka. "Just don't tell anyone you saw the prince," he winked. He took a few steps and turned to her. "By the way who are you?"

"Your musician…" her voice almost left her.

"Your sounds good," he took a dramatic bow and ran away. Michiru sighed worried. She walked directly to her room.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Haruka visited her. She found the woman staring outside the window.<p>

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, obviously in a good mood.

"Nothing…do you recall when I said to you that I thought you were a general who fought in my land?"

"Yes…that's why you sent me your hair strand."

"I think that general was the prince. He is a general isn't he?"

"You confused me with the prince?" Haruka seemed a little annoyed.

"No, I never saw him. But there were tales of a tall man, with blonde hair and beautiful features; this is why I thought it was you."

"You think the prince is beautiful?" Haruka snorted. "Did you meet him?" she asked intrigued.

"I did, on the hallway."

"Why do you look so worried?" Haruka approached her, taking yet again her hands into hers. "Did he say something or…"

"No, no, I'm fine really. I am not worried," she smiled smoothening.

"Michiru…why are you here?"

"I am a war prisoner."

"You are? You are kept here unwillingly?"

"No, I don't have any place to go. Besides…you are here and…"

"Where are you from?"

"When I was captured, I was here in your land," she spoke.

Haruka took a step closer to the woman.

"Your land I mean…"

Michiru bit her lip. Haruka was standing too close to her, twisting the woman's mind. She would have told her everything just to keep her so close. She almost spoke, but Haruka moved her hand down her arm and Michiru felt a shiver running on her spine. Her lips were aching in desire and the only way to hold them from speaking was pleasing them…

Michiru tangled her fingers in the woman's hair and pulled her head closer. She lightly kissed Haruka's lips, but pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have; I lost my self for a second. I will see you at dinner," she rushed out of her own room.

"Oh, yes, you should have," Haruka touched own her lips, feeling her blood boiling.

* * *

><p>Tangling, tangling... :)<p>

Thanks for reading!


	5. A mysterious man and a sunset

**A mysterious man and a sunset**

Haruka looked at the Prince as he was enjoying Michiru's singing. A little bit too much, she decided. She herself couldn't take her eyes of the woman that kiss coming back to her mind over and over again. And the night, that restful night, when she had pulled Michiru in her arms, feeling her body so close to hers.

Michiru's songs ended too soon for her taste she would have liked hearing the woman sing forever. But, to her delight, Michiru didn't leave the room this time, but sat at the table of the other musicians.

"How is he?" Haruka asked the Prince as they remained alone at the table. Besides, she wanted to get his attention as his eyes had remained stuck on Michiru.

"Who? Oh, worse. I don't know… no doctor knows what's wrong with him. Broken body and dark heart they say, but none can even explain what it means."

"If he survived the trip then he will have to wake up."

"He's our only hope; I will give you that, if not this war will repeat itself. And it was hard to find him as it is, the last Wise Man. None, Haruka, none of the people in the North Land have survived. I mean, I know some must be shattered around the other lands, but where?" he looked at her, whispering.

"Where did you even find him?"

"Believe it or not, in his land and he was willing to come. After that massacre over their medicine men and women…" the man pressed his lips together.

"What lands have you been to?"

"All the lands, Haruka, what question is that?" he looked at her amused. "Well, let's hope a steady bed, food and shelter will help him recover. Because, I'm telling you, other than hope we have nothing! We won't survive another war, we're doomed. If the Stone Nation decides to pass us again, they will destroy every last remaining building or soul. How's the army?"

"I came back with half that I left. And most are…broken."

"As are you…" he spoke looking long at her.

"They are not just using the sword, they are…it's like they put a spell on you. Kill you in your…sleep," she looked at Michiru.

"I heard people die from nightmares, but I don't believe it," the man took a bite from his food. "And yet…what do I know? This stories of the key…how can a key stop a war, Haruka? And what is this key, where is it? Why can't I find it, I searched the whole kingdom for it!"

"Maybe it's right in front of your eyes…"

"Come on, enough chatter, let's dance" the princess approached pulling her brother up.

"Oh, my baby sister, doing anything possible to amuse me," he laughed and left with her.

Haruka looked after them, pleased. Then her eyes went to Michiru who was sitting quietly, yet again absent minded. She stood up and approached.

"Care for a dance, milady?" she asked amused.

"Aren't you afraid of the gossip?" Michiru smiled and stood up.

"If it's about you and me…then I welcome it," she took the woman to the dance floor.

She could finally feel Michiru in her arms again, her hand around the woman's waist, giving her a strange feeling of peace.

"Have you ever heard stories of curses meant to kill you in your sleep?" Haruka asked.

Michiru just smiled, faking an amused mime.

"It's said that some people, well not precisely people, wizards, wise men or whatever they call them, can get rid of these curses," Haruka continued.

"Are you telling me children's stories now?"

"Of course, in my land all this is called nonsense. But tell me how can a heart almost burst from such dreams and then be calmed by the presence of a beautiful woman?"

"I think it's called morning wood…" Michiru said.

Haruka burst into laugh.

"For how long will you be hiding all you are from me?"

"I am not hiding anything, Haruka. Why do you believe I am?"

"What land are you from, Michiru?"

"Can we discuss about this later?"

"Should I visit you later?" the woman smiled.

Michiru shook her head and broke the dance.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. It has nothing to do with you, but I…I might be dreaming like all other ladies at court to ride into the sunset with the general on her…his horse," she whispered. "Forgive me, Haruka," she said and walked away.

She picked up her violin and walked out. But as she did so, she passed a room and felt something that made all her senses go insane. Yet as she approached the room, she knew instantly that she was watched.

"There is nothing of your interest in that room," Lady said harsh. "Just one of the prince's rooms."

Michiru turned at her.

"I would back out if I would you. Don't start a war with me. You wouldn't be the first lady to perish because she looked twice at the general," Lady continued.

"Is this what happened to you? Did the Lady's soul perish because she looked twice at the General?" Michiru asked.

"I know what you are and I will expose it if you get too involved in this court. Do your singing, get an insignificant man. Absorb his fortune, but keep out of my way," she said rough.

"If you knew what I am, you would have exposed me a long time ago. So what am I, Lady? If you harm what I care for, Lady, I will shatter this whole court, with you in it. Don't look at me like that, you know I mean it," she whispered.

"Monster," the Lady backed up a little so cold Michiru's eyes were.

"Whatever you wish for," Michiru walked away.

* * *

><p>She had reached her room and sat on the bed. It must have been late when the door opened without a warning.<p>

"You should have just said…my horse is strong enough," Haruka joked.

Michiru stood up.

"But did you ever consider that I might want…the same sunset?" Haruka approached her.

"How could you? You come from a land that has no concept of same gender…" she sighed.

"Same gender…" Haruka approached her.

Michiru tried taking a step away, but the blonde caught her wrist.

"Don't run away from me, because I am going to run after you," she pulled her back. "The concept might not exist, but it doesn't mean the feeling itself doesn't exist. But tell me what we are talking about…," she wished for to hear the words of love as she herself couldn't speak them. She pulled the woman a little closer.

But Michiru looked so beautiful at her and felt so good in her arms that she couldn't help herself. She bent her head and kissed the woman's pink lips, tasting them in a passionate kiss. Michiru's arms were on her neck, offering her lips, pleasuring the blonde woman. The light in the room went dim, fog climbed up her mind as she felt the bed under her body, Michiru's curves in her arms. The silky material of the woman's gown was soon gone, soft skin caressing her fingers, warmth feeding her ever so lonely soul.

* * *

><p>Note: so the prince brought someone back with him...<p>

Thanks for reading.


	6. Him

**Him**

The princess was restless that night, but she couldn't tell why. Her brother was back and she had feared his life so much, so what was the reason of her sleepless night?

She got out of bed early, too early for the castle, cleaned, dressed and decided for a short walk to calm her nerves. But as she strolled through the mazes of the castle she knew so well, she passed her brother's chambers. Something made her stop; she looked at the door. She approached it and she tried it. It was locked.

"So early up, princess?" she shivered, as she heard a voice behind her. She turned to face the smiling Michiru.

"Yes, I…couldn't sleep."

"Maybe a walk in the garden will help," Michiru smiled and started walking. "Oh, and do try that door again, I think it didn't budge the first time," she said before vanishing.

The princess looked after her long and then turned the doorknob. This time, it opened.

She entered carefully, like she was afraid of disturbing something. That was not her brother's bedroom so it should have been empty at that early hour. But the princess held her breath.

The curtains were pulled as she approached a bed that wasn't there before. Someone was laying on it, a tall man, with black hair. He was tossing and struggling, his body in pain. She sat on the bed and looked at his harmonic features and she felt her chest ache as she could read his struggle. She wiped the sweat of his forehead with a clean cloth, and tried cooling down his hot temples. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Can I bring you something?" she asked him as the corner of his lips smiled.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"I am not…" she took the hand to her cheek and realized a tear ran down.

"Your tears are beautiful. Tell me your name…" his voice was so low that she feared he would break in two.

"Serena," she also whispered.

"Serena…" he whispered back and passed out. His breathing seemed calmer. She bent to him and kissed his forehead, without noticing that one of her tears touched his lips.

* * *

><p>Haruka was a little displeased to realize that she had woken up alone. The room was so empty; it seemed that Michiru's presence last night was just a dream. Still, she was in the woman's room so some of it must have been real. She dressed quickly and left the room, just to face Lady outside.<p>

"Your grace…" the woman said alarmed.

"Yes?" Haruka asked a little annoyed. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"You are wearing the same clothes as last night…"

"Yes, it's called a uniform, I always wear it…"

"But the same shirt…have you…?"

"Have I what?"

"Do you need a new shirt from the tailor?" she bit her lip.

Haruka shook her head and walked away.

* * *

><p>Michiru was in the garden, looking up at the clouds forming on the sky. She felt a hand lightly touching her waist and sensed Haruka next to her.<p>

"It hasn't rained in long time…" the blonde said. She turned to the woman. "Look at me," she asked of her. "Don't turn all this in a dream that just ended. You took my loneliness last night; if you give it back to me, I won't know how to deal with it anymore," her right hand went to Michiru's cheek.

"Haruka…when I look into your eyes, when you take me in your arms, I lose myself in you. But this…this is not good for you. One day you will wake up and you will realize that all I am is just a lie."

"I don't know about that, because I truly don't know who you are. I know you are hiding everything from me…you won't even tell me the name of your land, you walk through locked doors, you stand up for the people weaker than you and speak like a warrior. And that strand you gave me…Michiru you trust me."

"Indeed, I do," she smiled. "But I don't walk through…"

"That day you entered in my bathroom…I had locked the door; I never forget to lock the door. But you were so…lost in your void, you didn't even notice it. And when I had the nightmare? The door was locked as well."

"It's…" she tried saying something, but Haruka placed her finger in the woman's lips.

"Just don't lie to me. You don't have to tell me anything you don't desire, but please don't lie to me. If it's for your own protection, if you think I can't protect you then you don't have to tell me anything about you. Just don't…pull away from me," she kissed the woman's lips under the eyes of the whole castle.

"General!" she got interrupted by her First Officer. "He is awake…" the man looked shortly at Michiru.

Haruka looked long at the woman and then left with her officer.

* * *

><p>He was standing at the window, looking outside. He had seen the two lovers in the park, sharing a kiss. His eyebrows frowned and muscles tensed, there was fear running through his veins. But he turned around with a rather calm face as he heard the door.<p>

"Good morning," the prince said as he entered. "This is General Tenoh, my most trusted man," he introduced Haruka.

The man looked long at her, rather through her. But then he offered his hand and Haruka shook it.

"Darien," he said his name. "Thank you for taking care of me so well," he then looked back at the prince.

"You recovered rather…sudden. The doctors were distressed not knowing what to do and then unexpectedly you look like…brand new," the prince smiled.

"It was an abrupt healing, I will give you that. But let's get to the point, because I am afraid we are running out of time," he said sitting on his bed.

"Running out of time?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. You were also almost killed in your sleep; I can see the marks left behind."

"Did someone manage entering the castle and…" the prince asked.

"No, not physically. By a dream. You were poisoned during the last war you attended. Clearly they knew you are the prince's right hand. But something saved you; I guess you woke up in time," he lied.

"Do you recall that, Haruka?" Edward asked.

"Yes…I do," she barely whispered.

"They tried defeating you before they even attacked. Heaven knows who else was infected by their poisonous nightmares. I can't tell before it happens," Darien said.

"Let's take this step by step," the prince pulled himself a chair. "You are the Wise Man."

"Yes, I am one of the Wise Men."

"Are there more?"

"Many more, but they are hiding now and they are doing it quite well," he smiled.

"We understood there was just one…" Haruka looked at the Prince.

"No, our land was full with Wise Men as they call us. And not only that. Priests, guardians, any many more."

"What does the Stone Nation want from you? Because, finally, we realized that they were not fighting us or the other lands, they were just passing to get to the North Land. We fought them, but we never understood what it was they were searching for."

"Indeed you have the biggest military force and I am sure all the lands thank you for your service. They seek a legend. A legend that has been long forgotten in all of the lands besides mine."

"A legend that can be recalled only by your land because…"

"It's the only free land. Free of any rule or individual idea. The Land of the Insane, as you call it," he nodded. "Your land and the others have long stopped believing in the existence of more than meets the eye. You don't understand the powers that can rest deep beneath a human, what our minds and souls are capable of. This is how the Stone Nation has managed tricking you into believing for so many years that they are mere mortals, when, in fact, they are just an anomaly of nature, woken up out of stone by dark forces."

"Yes, we were plain fools. But I am afraid…would we have known the truth…we would have been frightened to battle them," Haruka said.

"If you would have known the truth, you would have let us assist you long time ago and all this would have been over. This is why they tricked you."

"How do we put an end to this? Can we offer them what they want?" the prince asked.

"If you do, they will destroy you. There is no such thing as a bargain with them. They search for this legend soul, a human who can send them back to their mountain, make them motionless stone again and pull out the force that possesses them. They search to destroy this human."

"And you have this human?"

"No, we have the only person who can recognize and find this human. Had…" he corrected himself.

"So if this person dies…"

"It's all over," he concluded.

"Will you help us find him?"

Darien nodded.

"It's the last chance of every land. I will."

"We need a plan, to…" the Prince was agitated.

Darien nodded.

"How much time do you think we have?" Haruka asked.

"That is hard to say. The closer we get to the guardian, the less time we have. As long as the guardian is well hidden, they won't attack."

"So when we find this…guardian, we need to be quiet about it."

"Very quiet. Because they will sense when the guardian will start looking for the legend soul. Or as this soul was called before…they key. I will think about everything and we can talk at diner. For now, I need a walk to stretch my limbs."

"Do you want someone to accompany you?"

"No, I feel better alone. And don't worry; I will only walk through the garden, not leave anywhere."

The prince looked long at Darien, deciding if to trust him and then nodded. After all, there were guards at every gate of the castle.

* * *

><p>Michiru had found a nice quiet part of the park in the garden and waited there, leaned on a tree. When he appeared the two embraced long.<p>

"I felt you die…" Darien said, looking at her.

"Then this is why I also thought you are dead," she smiled stroking his cheek.

"How…how did you end up here?"

"The Stone Nation took me war prisoner, but then they sold us in this land. I guess they thought I was of no interest as I…well, somehow I lost all hope and was worse than dead."

"You look very alive to me. And there is hope in your eyes…"

"Yes, an incident…occurred and…I woke up," she pressed her lips together.

"Was it you who healed me?"

"No, how would I have healed you if you thought I am dead?"

"Then what was it?"

"You will recognize the person who healed you, even if it was involuntarily. I am not sure she knew what she was doing. I can't look more into her…"

"Don't, the Stone Nation is just waiting for it. But do you have a hunch…"

"Yes. Tell me…what now? Because if I try…" she was even afraid to speak it.

"You are in fear…" he frowned. "But it's not the fear of your own life; I have never seen such fear on your face. You…tremble for someone's life you are scared you can't…protect him. Or should I say her?"

Michiru looked up at him, but then pulled a little away and turned around. He sighed.

"I never expected it for you to…," he didn't say more as he saw someone approach. "Give me a little bit of time, please," he said and left before he was noticed. She turned and looked after him.

"Then let it all begin.." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Introducing Serena and Darien. Also...a lot more of hidden mysteries.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	7. Pieces of Truth

**Mentioning a mirror**

Michiru went to the kitchen where Makoto and her helps were cooking dinner. The woman sat at the table, next to the girls peeling potatoes.

"Here you go," Makoto said placing a drink in front of Michiru. "You look like you need it."

"Hot chocolate? I need hot chocolate?" the woman said amused.

"To put a smile on that worried face of yours," she winked. "Relax, you are between friends here, I know this castle life isn't that easy."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"To me it looks like a gambling table. At least these days. Women gambling for men and men gambling for money. Someone wins someone loses."

Michiru played with her fingers on the cup.

"This land is out of money…"

"Well, there are some families left with money. Now they play important and their daughters get to pick the best man. Anyway, only one war and this land is doomed. Not to mention the others…it's hard for them as it is."

"My, you know everything moving around here," Michiru whispered absent minded.

"Of course, the kitchen's castle is the nuclei of the land," she laughed.

"Really…then tell me. Have you ever heard of a mirror?"

"A mirror? What kind of mirror?"

"One that is supposed to…how do you call it here? One that is magic."

The light in the kitchen went dim and then very bright again. Michiru looked up and then looked at Makoto.

"That happens sometimes, these girls say the light goes crazy when I think too much."

"Does it, now?" Michiru said thinking.

"About that mirror…there were rumors that the queen had one. But if you ask me it was just a very pretty hand mirror, decorated in jewels."

"And what happened to this mirror?"

"It went missing one day," she shrugged.

"And she never searched for it?"

"She was on her death bed, so I guess no one had time for a mirror. Why are you so curious about it?"

"I heard rumors and I was interested what a magical mirror is," she said. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, it made me feel better. Now… I need to rehearse for tonight."

Michiru went back to her room and picked up the violin. She knew her songs inside out, but the music relaxed her.

* * *

><p>Dinner was served. Darien was seated at the official table. He was talking to Haruka about the last war when the prince approached with his sister. Darien felt his breath stop; he recalled what Michiru had said earlier.<p>

"Princess," he instantly said as he stood up. "It's an honor to meet you. They talk about your beauty even back in my home, but I can see now they got it all wrong."

"Excuse me?" the prince said insulted.

"You should mind your words," Haruka said looking harsh at him.

"What I mean is that they talk about the beauty of your face and grace of your body. But no one has mentioned that your soul glows. I understand that here no one can see that, but to me you appear like the bright moon," he continued ignoring the other remarks.

"Well…" the prince smiled and Haruka smirked as well. "I guess it was us who got it all wrong."

"I don't know how to respond to such a beautiful compliment other than to thank you," Serena smiled and he kissed her hand.

"Please, promise me your first dance," he said as they sat down.

"Is she singing tonight?" Edward asked his sister.

"Yes, she is singing every night."

"You're interested in the musician now?" Haruka asked, keeping her calm tone.

"I have never heard someone sing like that. It's like…her music is full of secrets. I have traveled all the lands, but I have never encountered songs like that. Where is she from, anyway?" he looked back at Serena.

"I…don't know, I never actually asked. Besides…whenever you want to ask her something about herself, you end up talking about you," she added eating from her food.

Haruka looked at Serena and realized the princess was right.

"Has anyone else had poisonous nightmares around here?" Darien asked.

"I asked around the castle and no. But they say they dream songs," Haruka said. "I dream a song as well…"

Darien looked at Michiru as she walked to the stage and started singing.

"Who are they? How many people dream songs?" Darien insisted.

"To be frank…everyone I asked. From captains to maids."

"Are they enchanted?" Edward stepped in.

"Princess, do you dream songs?"

"Not that I can recall of."

He looked long at her.

"Prince?"

"No…" he shook his head.

"They are not enchanted…on the contrary, they dream songs because a spell gets broken every night. The spell of poisoned dreams."

"Well, I had a nightmare and no song woke me up," Haruka said.

"But what did?" Edward asked curious.

"A beautiful woman," she smirked.

The prince arched his eyebrow.

"Who is it this time? Because whenever I try to find out, I realize there are a lot of women who suspect each other, but none is ever the one to have shared her bed with you."

"Edward! Don't poke your nose into Haruka's privacy," Serena scolded him. "Besides, Michiru is singing and I want to listen to her."

The prince chortled and looked back at the musician. Her songs ended soon and the usual orchestra invited the guests to dance. Michiru put her violin away and walked to the buffet. She wondered around a little.

As Serena was still eating, Darien stood up to fill his glass. He approached the buffet, but didn't look at Michiru.

"We need to talk later," she whispered as she passed him and went back to her table.

Haruka finally found herself alone with Edward. Serena and Darien were dancing; Michiru was eating her dinner at a table in the other corner of the room.

"He's hiding something," Edward said.

"I think the same," Haruka agreed.

"Damn it, I fear another war. If I die who will take over this kingdom?"

"Marry," Haruka said.

"Why? To leave the kingdom in the hands of a woman? What woman is fit to lead my people?"

"Well, if you would educate them the way your mother intended…"

"Haruka…my mother had dreams. I am afraid not many in this kingdom have shared them. No on here believes women can be warriors and men cooks."

Haruka looked at him long, recalling Michiru's words.

"At least not here…I met all kind of women who were nurses, doctors, even warriors. But I can't see this happening overnight in this kingdom."

"Then let's make sure you don't get killed. Isn't this why we have him here? To end our war?"

"Even so…you heard him…the legend soul will end the Stone Nation. And to do so I am sure we are going again to war. Again," he sighed.

Serena returned with Darien. Her cheeks were rosy.

As Haruka looked over to Michiru, she realized the woman had left her table.

* * *

><p>It was late when Haruka tried Michiru's door, but the woman wasn't in her room.<p>

"General…" she heard a voice and turned to face Lady. "I need to show you something. It's important. Would you follow me, please?"

"Lady, I don't have time for your…"

"Please…I am sure this is very important to you," she said and started walking without waiting for an answer.

They left the castle and walked through the garden until she stopped.

"Follow the lead of the path and behind the statues of the king and queen…you will find it," she looked at her long. "I am always in your service."

The woman left without another word. Haruka growled annoyed, but went down the path. He moves were silent as she approached the statues. She heard some voices and when she realized it was Michiru's voice she froze.

"The mirror…it's here," she said to Darien.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just need to find where it is. Someone has stolen it. Have you thought of a plan?"

"None good enough. I fear your safety, I can't lose you again."

"You won't…you never did."

Haruka saw a shadow approach and, as she turned, she found the prince close to her. He made a sign with his fingers, for her to remain silent.

"If I find it…then there is a way we can trick them. We won't even need words and it will all be settled," Michiru continued.

"Who is your target?"

"The prince, the princess and the general. All of them."

"Are you sure you're not blinded by…"

"I am not. It's them and… there is another one."

"Four of them? Does it have to be four of them?"

"Yes, because they all have…" she remained silent and turned her head a little. Then she looked back at him and her eyes told him that they had been spotted.

"It was too easy…wasn't it?" Edward spoke loudly. "To think I found an ally who can put an end to this war when instead he was plotting my death."

"Run!" Darien said to Michiru.

"No," she said calmly and she grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the shadow.

"Oh, with the musician of court. I thought you look like a North woman, with your turquoise hair and strong eyes," the prince continued.

Haruka was pale, but her features had drowned into anger.

"After all, you are nothing but a lie. Not even a disappointment, just a lie," Haruka whispered.

"General, arrest this woman and I will deal with our wise man," the prince said jumping at Darien.

"Leave him alone, he was true in what he said to you," Michiru tried defending him, but Haruka grabbed her arms holding them tight at her back. "Haruka…!" she looked back at the woman.

Haruka shook her head. It started raining the sky being covered by dark clouds.

Darien was still weak and the skilled prince made him collapse to the ground with one hit.

"Darien!" Michiru screamed as Haruka was holding her from running to the man. She couldn't tell if the woman in her arms was weak, or she herself was covered in anger that made her stronger than ever. "Listen to me, please!" Michiru begged the prince.

"Take her away! She is going to be judged for treason," Edward demanded.

Haruka tried pulling Michiru aay, but it was harder than she imagined. She was strong and she struggled.

"She is…the guardian!" Darien couldn't take it anymore. "She will find your legend soul."

Edward looked at Michiru as Haruka stopped.

"Take her away," Edward repeated, helping Darien up. Michiru had frozen, tears running down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have…" she whispered, looking at Darien.

"I needed to save you…you before anyone else…"

"Now, Tenoh!" the prince yelled and Haruka finally pulled Michiru away.

* * *

><p>Note: oh my, oh my! Thank you for reading and all the kind reviews!<p> 


	8. A painful promise

**A painful promise**

She almost threw Michiru to the bed as they reached the woman's room.

"There is no point in locking the door as you may fly through the window, right?" Haruka said full of anger. Damn it, I fell for the traitor. Of all women in this world I was blinded by the one who wants this kingdom dead."

Michiru didn't respond, but stood up and started looking around.

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you…" Michiru whispered, her voice broken. "You can't understand right now and I can't explain it…" she said taking her violin in her hands.

She looked at Haruka with her eyes in tears, closed them and stroked the violin with her bow. Music filled the room, the castle, the land. At first Haruka thought she heard thunder growl outside, but, as she approached the window, she realized it were screams. Angered sounds mixing in screams, like someone trying to enter a locked room. Michiru played and played, her presence seemed to be somewhere far away, as the voices raged. The sky lightened up in different grey shades, all trying to approach, but hitting an invisible force.

Haruka felt her body weakening. She recalled her nightmare, her pulse ran up. Michiru broke the song for a second. She approached the woman who had fallen to her knees and also kneeled. Her arm went around Haruka's neck and she started playing again. Haruka placed her palms on Michiru's arm, which was embracing her and felt her body calming. Hours passed until the growling shadows of the sky were silenced. And, as they vanished, Michiru put her violin on the ground. She stood up and approached the bed, sitting on it. It all went black for her.

Michiru was still asleep, breathing slowly. At her bedside, rested Serena, looking worried. She had installed herself in the woman's room; the moment the storm outside had ended. Haruka was on the floor, her back rested on the wall, eyes closed. The prince was also there with Darien in chains. Outside the room, the hallway was full of soldiers.

"Serena…" Edward tried saying.

"No. Something happened here last night and she, whatever she is, saved us. I felt it. You felt it. We all did. We have all faced death and this woman sent it away. I won't let you take her or judge her," she said stroking Michiru's hair.

The prince pressed his lips together.

"So what…happened?" he looked at Darien.

"Will you believe me when I'll tell you, or are you just asking me to pass time?" the man asked, staring at Michiru.

The prince sighed.

"I don't know…what to believe anymore. I heard you clear and loud and I also don't understand why you hid her. But I also can't seem to comprehend what happened here last night and I see everyone is affected…" he looked at Haruka. "Some more than others," he bent to the woman. He tried unbuttoning her shirt a little as he thought his first general couldn't breathe well enough.

"Don't touch me!" Haruka pushed his hand away. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry…I thought your jacket was chocking you…" he backed up.

Darien looked down at the two, with surprised eyes.

"That's something new for your land…a prince asking an apology from his general…" he spoke.

"Haruka and Edward are very close. I don't think any of these court rules have ever applied to them."

Edward sat in front of Haruka worried for her.

"I've never seen you so broken before. It's like life is running out of you."

"That night you had the nightmare…Michiru woke you up?" Darien asked.

"She did…getting into my room through a locked door…"

Serena looked up.

"If she had to get to you to wake you up personally that means you have been in greater danger than I imagined. There is a spell on this kingdom, one which Michiru managed breaking through her music, but your heart has been poisoned."

"What would have happened if she wouldn't have woken up?" Edward asked.

"Turned to stone," Darien approached. "Unchain me," Darien said.

"Why?"

"So I can take the poison out of the general's heart."

"Why you?"

"Because Michiru couldn't until she found out I was still alive. And now…her powers have weakened and it will take her a while until she recovers them. She has used all her energy to keep everyone safe and…the fact that the general is still alive means she really has gotten to the bottom of them."

Haruka opened her bloodshot eyes and looked at Darien. The prince stood up and unchained the man.

"Don't try anything stupid, or I'll cut your throat myself," he warned Darien.

"Edward!" Serena looked at her brother with frowned eyebrows.

"Your grace, don't trust everything you hear. I can understand the words I have exchanged with Michiru might have sounded like treason to you," he said approaching Haruka. He carefully placed his hand under her neck and whispered words no one understood. A small shadow came out of Haruka's mouth and vanished in thin air. Darien stood up and sat on the bed next to Serena.

"She will recover, don't worry," she said to the blonde princess. He looked long at her.

"Are you the one that has…" he started saying, but heard Michiru moved. She opened her eyes.

"Are you better?" Edward asked Haruka, helping her up.

"Yes, my mind is clear again," she nodded.

Michiru rubbed her forehead and raised her upper body.

"Are they gone for good?" she asked.

"For now," Darien responded.

"Haruka! I need to take the poison…" she looked around the room, scared.

"You can't," Darien placed his hand on her palm. "Your powers are weak for now, but I did that for you."

"You did?" she looked at him.

"Always," he smiled.

Haruka sat on an armchair and Darien stood up.

"Here," Serena handed a glass of water to Michiru.

"So, now, I am ready to hear you out and try to understand whatever of an excuse you two have for what you were talking behind the bushes. Because I am sure I heard the word target followed by our names," the prince said sitting at the end of Michiru's bed. He looked long at her.

"You forget that we both are from another land. The way we talk might seem strange in your ears," Darien said.

"And there was a fourth target. Who is it? The Duke of the South Land? Maybe my…"

"Your cook," Michiru said, taking a deep breath of air.

"Makoto?" Serena asked.

"Yes and you are not targets to be killed. All four if you might be the legend soul. This is what I meant by target."

They remained silent and looked surprised at her.

"When you found out who the guardian is, the Stone Nation was alarmed immediately. The spell of nightmares makes them able to understand what people think. The fact that the one with the poisoned heart heard it, made the information reach their ears immediately," Darien explained.

"So you knew all this would happen…" Edward said.

"Not like this, no. Not so fast. They are more powerful than I ever thought. Michiru has banned them for now."

"And? Why didn't you tell me she was the guardian? You said you don't know where she is."

"Because if you knew they would have attacked us, dummy," Haruka said. "He just explained it to you."

"We wanted to find out who the legend soul is before I would tell you about Michiru. We would have been prepared to face them," Darien explained. "But now her power to recognize this soul is weakened and I…" he sighed.

"That's it? We're…doomed?" Edward asked.

"Of course not," Michiru stood up. "There are more ways. But one requires and item that is hidden in your castle. Tell me…who has warned you about my late night meeting with Darien? Both of you?" she looked at Haruka who was resting her head in her hand. She closed her eyes, she couldn't look at Michiru.

"I was warned by Lady…" the prince said.

"So was I," Haruka said.

"And how could she have known?" Michiru asked.

"I stopped wondering about that years ago," Edward shrugged.

Michiru looked at Darien and he nodded. Haruka observed them shortly.

"Give me a few hours. Meanwhile you must prepare. If we are going to face the Stone Nation I think it would be better if we would do it on the edge of the kingdom. We should leave tonight. Until then we will know who the legend soul is," she said.

"No. I cannot trust you. How can I know this is not a plot? How can I…" Edward flamed up.

"Edward…she just saved the kingdom, Darien healed Haruka what do you want more?" Serena asked.

"Serena…you may have a good heart, but you are so naïve. Just…please keep out. You are only in my way."

"Edward…," Haruka sighed. "Don't be so harsh with her."

Serena pressed her lips together.

"You always call me naïve. Everything I do: Serena, you are naïve. Not once have you trusted my guts."

"Because this is not an issue to trust your guts, you are not choosing a new dress!" he exploded.

She remained silent and nodded with a cold face. With one move, she left the room.

"You will take Darien and prepare everything for our leave. And I am going to talk to you in private," he looked at Michiru.

Haruka growled and stood up. She made a sign to Darien to follow her. Michiru nodded at Darien. She remained alone with the prince.

"If I am going to trust you, I need a vow from you," he said.

"Words?" she asked.

"Not just simple words, but a vow that binds you to this land. I know you, North People. You belong to your land you can't betray it. And if you marry me, you will vow to this land. It will become your land," he said very serious.

"Marry you?" Michiru asked surprised.

"Yes, marry me. Will you marry me, Michiru?"

He approached her before she could say anything.

"If not I will execute Darien for treason."

"Without Darien I cannot find your legend soul! You'll be executing yourself!"

"Don't make it harder on me. I have no wish to execute that man! I don't want any more blood to be spilled, but right now I am so confused about whom and what to believe I would go that far. Make me trust you, I beg of you! I don't know what path to choose, I am destroyed!" he took the woman by her shoulder.

His eyes were desperate; he was breathing fast, his mind unclear. He was serious with what he was saying and one step away from going insane. Michiru thought of Haruka and decided that the woman's safety came first. Even with the cost of a shattered heart.

"I will marry you," she whispered, feeling her eyes water, but holding her tears.

She looked up at him, at his bloodshot eyes in tears. He swallowed his tears and nodded in a thankful way.

"Tell me what you want me to do. Is Haruka the legend soul?"

"I can't tell right now. I thought it was you."

"You did?"

"I am not sure, but I will find out very soon. Prepare for the trip, we can leave tonight. When we arrive, I should already know who the soul is."

"You have a plan…"

"I do. And it involves taking the Stone Nation by surprise."

"When we get there, we will have a short ceremony," he said and walked out.

Michiru was also broken, but didn't have time to think about it.

* * *

><p>Note: Please don't hate Edward just yet :)<p>

Thanks for reading


	9. Legends and Warriors

**Legends and Warriors **

Lady almost jumped up when she heard the door to her room close. She didn't notice it open, she just heard the loud bang the door made. As she looked at it, she saw Michiru in her room.

"Get out!" Lady demanded. "And why are you not in chains?!"

"Never mind that. I know you have something which is not yours. All these years, you have been spying on everyone. This object shows you some things, other it conceals. Because you don't have any power over it."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" the woman stood up.

"I'm talking about the mirror you stole from the queen. You knew it has powers."

"Get out of here!"

"Listen to me," Michiru approached the woman, her eyes turning ice cold again. "Right now you are endangering the soul I love most and you don't want to unleash the beast. That mirror is not yours; it belongs to the sea and only a sea soul can properly use it. It was given to the queen to take care of it. Now, I demand it back!"

"You…gave it to the queen?"

"The sea gave it, but it's the same. So you have it!"

"No!"

"Lady…what is your real name?"

"It's none of your business."

"You have one hour. If you don't bring it to me I will have the prince personally search your room."

"Like he would ever…"

"Trust me. Just listen to what they whisper outside and believe the rumors. One hour, Lady," Michiru concluded.

She left the room and only then Lady realized how cold the air had gotten.

* * *

><p>Michiru walked out the castle until she found Haruka. The woman was attending her horse, grooming it. Michiru remained still, next to the doorway until Haruka noticed her.<p>

"If you came to find out if I am the legend soul, I'll spare you the hard work. I'm not," the blonde said, without looking at the woman behind her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because as Edward, I'm too fed up with wars to be able to feel any compassion."

"And why does the legend soul need to feel compassion?" Michiru smiled softly.

"Shouldn't it?" Haruka grunted.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a very pure soul. But how did you know that?"

Haruka's hand remained still, she was thinking.

"I assumed I guess," her voice softened.

"All of you have pureness in your souls. Some of you just can't see it because it was drowned in darkness," Michiru approached the woman.

"You showed me light…Michiru…," she looked into nothing. "And now all I can see is darkness."

"Even the darkest night ends and the morning will surely come."

"What is a morning without you?"

"It's still a morning you will be able to breathe."

Haruka looked at Michiru.

"I can't even be mad at you…after you saved my life twice. But I am still dying inside…you're marrying the prince and then there is Darien. Tell me, where do I feet in this triangle?"

"Haruka…I'll do anything to keep you safe even if that means to have to live with your hatred. And I would prefer it…over your pain."

Haruka turned to the woman and looked long at her.

"I will fight this war with my teeth if I have to. But I'll be damned if I let the prince marry you," she smiled approaching Michiru. She stroked the woman's lips. Michiru placed her palm on Haruka's hand. "So, am I your legend soul?"

"I can't tell you that, I will have another way of letting you know. The Stone Nation must not hear those words coming out of my mouth."

Haruka bent her head a little whishing more than ever for a tender kiss from the woman in front of her.

"General, I need you," she heard Edward's voice and saw his shadow in the light. The man passed the stable.

"They were never mine to kiss…" she whispered and left.

* * *

><p>"So you know who it is," Darien said as Michiru had called the man to her room.<p>

"Yes, I do, but I am afraid to speak the name it will only make the Stone Nation burst. But that's not all…," Michiru sighed and walked to the window. Her mind drifted away.

"How could he make you marry you?"

"He's desperate. And in his desperation he is prepared to do anything. He can't see things clearly anymore, so he needed proof, a vow…"

"Michiru, if it's for my life…"

"Be silent, Darien. I don't want to hear nonsense like that. The truth is you don't even need me to find the legend soul. It's right in front of your eyes, but you're too blind to see."

"I am not gifted to see it…"

"This soul is so... obvious that anyone from our land could recognize it. But that's not what I wanted to say. Not only is a legend soul here…but all four of them are gifted. They'll be here soon."

The first to arrive was Haruka. She sat in the same armchair and looked at the two.

"So…what are the two of you?" she asked.

Michiru didn't turn from the window.

"It would be hard for you to understand and now is not the given time to explain," Darien said.

Haruka was looking at Michiru standing alone, staring outside. She seemed strong even in her small stature, but there was something changed about her.

"Are you feeling better?" the woman asked, her voice softening.

"Yes, I'm almost myself again," Michiru responded.

"Will…it happen again? That void?"

"No, now I have strength, the kind I never had before," she turned to the woman.

"He threatened you with Darien's life, didn't he?" Haruka asked.

"Did you talk about it?"

"No, I couldn't face him. And, somehow, he is avoiding me. Which is better for him," Haruka clenched to the arms of the chair."

Another knock came from the door and the two royalties entered. Last to come was Makoto, who seemed rather confused.

"I don't understand why I am here…do you need snacks?" she asked and everyone laughed shortly.

"Take a sit," the prince said and she did. But she felt uncomfortable in that chair.

He remained standing and so did Michiru.

"Do you know about the legend soul, Makoto?" Michiru approached the woman.

"I have heard the stories about it," Makoto said.

"You did?" the prince asked surprised. "How come you did and I didn't?"

"It was a story my family used to tell in times of trouble and war. I was just a child then, but this kingdom has seen many wars. It was a story with a happy ending, to comfort the children. The legend soul will save us all," she shrugged.

"It's not just a story," Michiru said.

"I imagined," she nodded.

"Your cook has more trust in North legends than you have," Darien scolded the prince a little.

"Leave him alone," Haruka stepped in. "He has seen too much blood to believe in miracles."

"One of you four is the legend soul," Michiru said to Makoto, ignoring the other remarks.

"Who? The four of us? Maybe the prince and his general, even the princess, but the only thing legendary about me is my cooking."

"You are mistaken. Because, even if only one of you is the legend soul, all four of you have been gifted."

"So who is it?" Edward asked.

"As I said… I can't tell you. The name coming out of my mouth, linked to the term legend soul, will just create an outburst in the Stone Nation."

"Aren't they already listening to us?"

"They can connect…dots. They don't understand literary every word spoken. This is why we can hide…" Michiru looked at the clock on the wall.

She heard a knock and went to open the door herself. Lady handed her the mirror, without looking at her. She was vicious, but left as fast as she could. Michiru closed the door after and looked into the mirror.

"That's…my mother's mirror," Serena said. "It was long lost…"

"Long stolen. Your mother was given this mirror to take care of it, until it was needed. And I assume none of you knows that your mother was a woman of the North."

Edward and Serena looked at each other.

Michiru was holding the mirror and smiling like she had found a long lost treasure.

"It will show the legend soul its true nature," she said and handed the mirror to Serena.

"That can't be possible…" Edward said amazed.

Serena took it, rather confused.

"I don't think I…" but then she looked in the mirror. Michiru passed to the window and as she did, she rested, for a moment, her palm on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka looked shortly after her.

Serena stared a rather long time in the mirror. No one move; they all looked at her mesmerized. Serena's eyes gathered in wisdom and strength and, as she looked up, she seemed a different person. She stood up and approached Makoto, touching her forehead. A small sparkle left her fingers.

"You are blessed with lightning," she spoke and Makoto felt her head spin.

Serena walked to Haruka and the woman stood up. The princess touched her sword.

"You are a child of the sky," she said and Haruka's sword shifted.

"The Space Sword…" Michiru whispered pleased. "Of great warriors."

Haruka looked surprised at Michiru.

Serena went to her brother.

"Your mind is wise, you just haven't unleashed it yet," she said to him.

He looked long at her, his face was cold. And then he suddenly kneeled taking everyone by surprise.

"Princes Serena, if you are the legend soul, I will follow you with loyalty. Forgive my eyes for always thinking of you as a naïve child. You pure soul is deeper than I can ever understand," he spoke.

"Rise, brother, there is no need for that," Serena pulled him up. "You have always done your best to offer me a good life and protect me."

"Wait a second…I don't want to spoil anyone's joy…but what is blessed with lightning supposed to mean?"

"You're a warrior of lightning," Michiru explained. "Serena has only set your powers free. You see…you are not alone in this battle," she turned to Edward. "You have strong soldiers; you have Haruka, Makoto, Darien and me. We are all going to join your fight."

"You're a warrior as well?"

"What do you think guardian stands for?" she smiled. "Everyone born with Northern blood in their veins is able to fight to protect what they love. And everyone in this room has something they love truly. I suggest we leave for the camp. Darien and I will follow you; we need to secure the area from curses."

"I will help you prepare," Haruka said to Serena. "And you…I understand how confused you are," she spoke to Makoto.

She left with the two. Darien followed.

"Do you know need to go on with this wedding?" Michiru asked Edward.

"Yes, because if I am to die in this war, I want you to rein my kingdom. To build it up again. I need to think about that possibility. Your mind is wise; you will know how to handle everything," he approached her. "You will make a beautiful queen," he placed his palm on her cheek. "I will see you tonight…and then you will become my queen," he pressed his lips together and went out.

Michiru felt a tear running down her cheek, but wiped it away instantly.

* * *

><p>Note: Surprise! It's Serena (duh).<p>

Thanks for reading!


	10. Edward's Truth

**Edward's truth**

She was last to arrive, together with Darien.

"You broke every part of the spell. It will be easier having to deal with them only in one place," he said as they entered the stable.

"Yes…" Michiru replied absent minded.

"Edward believes that his life is in your hands. And…"

"To tell you the truth I couldn't care less about his life!" she said, after she patted the horse. Her voice was cold and painful even for Darien. He approached her and placed his palm on her shoulder. Michiru sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"This is unfair, Darien… Why do I have to pain her so much? Isn't my sacrifice enough to protect her? Why can't I be the only one in pain?"

"Love works both ways around."

"I don't want her to love me, I want her to…"

"You really don't want her to love you?"

"Of course I do!" she turned to the man. "More than anything in the world!"

Darien smiled. He had seen, in the corner of his eye, Haruka approaching.

"But, I would prefer knowing her unharmed, by her foes and by me. All I managed was…"

"Making me feel alive?" Haruka appeared in front of Michiru. Darien bowed his head and left the stable. Harula smiled, as she approached Michiru.

"I wouldn't change that for any amount of peace of mind," she placed her palms on the woman's shoulders, slowly wondering them down to her hands.

"It's not over, Haruka. The pain I will cause…" she pressed her lips together.

"I don't care. The words you said to Darien were enough for me. You're sealed in me, Michiru. I'm not letting you go even if you scream your lungs out. And whatever may come, I'll face happily as long as you are with me."

"Haruka, my soul is yours. I am yours. You brought me back to life and you gave me strength I have never had. But you will always come first."

Her lips touched Haruka's in a passionate embrace. Their bodies felt like one in a kiss none could break.

Michiru felt Haruka's hand around her back and waist, shivering as she held to the women. And then Haruka opened her eyes and pulled away a little.

"Trust me and love me!" she winked and left. Michiru walked after her, but Makoto stopped her.

* * *

><p>Haruka ran to the prince's tent, where he was talking to Darien and Serena.<p>

"I won't let this…" Haruka couldn't finish her sentence, as Darien interrupted her by pulling his sword out and handing it to the prince. The blonde looked shocked at him, grabbing her own sword.

"Cut my neck now, if you must," Darien said, looking into Edward's eyes. "But you're not taking Michiru as your wife! I can't let her marry out of duty; I can't let a soul of the North do something it doesn't wish for. You may have rules, but we have them as well. And our most important rule is freedom. Anyone threatening to take the freedom of a soul of our people will face the rage of a hundred Northmen. So cut my throat and end it already!" he demanded.

"Nobody is cutting throats here!" Haruka shouted. "Have you all gone mad? We are allies! But I also can't let you marry this woman as I love her!"

Edward grabbed the sword from Darien with rage.

"No!" Serena jumped between the two. "Have you gone mad, brother? You're a kind soul…remember please!"

Edward ignored his sister and turned to Haruka, pointing the beak of the sword at her.

"You thought I didn't know? I realized it immediately from the way you looked at her!"

"I'm sorry, but I had no idea you had such intentions," Haruka said without feeling sorry at all. Her swords hung loose in her hand.

"The way you never looked at me!" he almost shouted.

Haruka blinked surprise.

"The way I didn't do…what?" she asked confused.

"Then again you never looked with those eyes at anyone…not one soul ever managed changing your heart. So at least that gave me a certain comfort. And then she appears, with her violin and music and your eyes, your face…all of your feature just glow!" he said throwing his sword away, grabbing the roots of his hair. He turned around and growled.

Darien and Serena looked shocked at the man. Haruka approached him.

"You were different, Haruka. Different from everyone. Of course, when I first realized I was rather surprised, but then again it didn't bother me to have my general a woman. You had that sixth sense and a gentle soul I have never seen in a man and at the same time the determination and strength of an entire army. You were different from all women at court, I could be myself with you, I could joke with you, I would always rely on you. And then you became so beautiful to me and they all started becoming so dull. But what was I supposed to do? Expose you as a woman, marry my former general and even stuck you in a dress? I knew you would hate me. So I waited maybe one day I would see that damn look in your eyes!" he grunted.

Haruka looked long at him, with no expression, only her eyes blinking rapidly. She fell in a chair and tried saying something, but nothing came out.

"Oh my," Serena sat as well, covering her forehead with her hand. "I hoped you'd never noticed because I had a hunch that if you knew…this would happened," she said to Edward.

"You knew as well?!" Haruka turned to the woman.

"The queen was a woman of the North…it's only natural for her children to possess a certain instinct and 'see' things that are out of the ordinary."

"Oh, now tell me you knew too," Haruka looked enraged at him. He nodded and Haruka grunted.

"I am not that strong to turn our society upside down. Not even as the future king could I break the chains and turn my land as I wish. I would have liked to do it for you, I would have dreamed to create a land where you can do what you wish, be a general and a warrior and not have to hide the fact that you are a woman. I would like people to respect you for your work and not judge you by your gender. But it all remained a dream," he also sat down looking at Haruka.

"You are a king man, Edward. But I wouldn't have loved you in any society, because all my existence belongs to this woman. Is this why you wanted to marry her?"

"I wanted to marry her because I needed her to be connected to this land when we go to war. I was afraid of tricks and traitors so it was the only thing that could have given me certitude that Darien and her are on our side."

"I still don't understand how marriage would have convinced you of it."

"They are spiritual people and I learned about them in my trips: they create a bond with the land, the kingdom, the people they swear to. Michiru couldn't have turned against me or my kingdom. And Darien would have helped her because he is her lover. You see…I would have also kept you away from a woman who would have only hurt you."

Serena looked wounded at Darien, but he laughed shortly.

"You are mistaken," Haruka said to the prince.

"You heard it yourself."

"It doesn't matter what I hear, I trust Michiru."

"I was certain a relationship like the one I share with Michiru would be hard to understand in your land. That is why I never bothered explaining it in the first place, but now…" he looked at Serena, "I really don't need misunderstandings. Michiru and I have been taught and raised by the same master, back in our land. We part a common power and strength, a bound that would be best described of brother and sister. If one of us dies, the other one's powers are weakened. Our power is so great a single body and soul can't hold it together, it must be shared. Our minds think alike but our hearts…" his eyes were still on Serena like he was explaining everything to her. "Our hearts are not."

Serena smiled and he placed his palm on her hand. Haruka stood up and approached Edward.

"I will always respect you and you will remain my dearest friend until my death. Can you accept only my feelings of friendship and loyalty? They come with a cost. Don't marry Michiru."

He sighed and looked long into her eyes. He nodded and shook her hand.

* * *

><p>Michiru was outside the tent, looking down at the forest in front of her. Makoto was next to her. Lightening had filled the skies several times, but it never rained.<p>

"Your powers are in your blood, you just need to believe in yourself so you have nothing to worry about."

"Is there a plan?"

"More or less…" she thought.

"If you have a plan I suggest you discuss it with the general of this army," Haruka said as she was aproaching. "And don't look at me like that; you are no further queen of this land. Makoto, will you give us a minute?"

Michiru frowned; it took her a minute to realize what Haruka said, while Makoto walked away.

"And Darien is alive as well," she smiled.

"How…"

"Hush," the blonde said placing her finger on Michiru's lips. "Save your breath for later and use your lips to caress me," she whispered kissing the woman.

* * *

><p>"Haruka," Michiru said as the two sat down on the cliff, looking into the night, "do you still have that strand of hair I gave you?"<p>

Haruka pulled the envelope out of the pocket of her jacket.

"Will you now tell me what it meant?" she asked the woman.

"At that moment it meant that I am in your debt. I gave you a piece of me as a symbol of my silence about your secret. But right now…it's much more. You are a child of the sky, Haruka. You have received the Space Sword, which will give you more than strength. But that's not all. The sea may be vast and sometimes it touches edges of the land. Yet…even in the middle of an immense ocean there is always a presence over the sea and that is the sky."

Haruka looked at her smiling.

"With that strand you can turn me into the sea."

"And I will do that because…" Haruke felt a little alarmed.

"When the enemy arrives, we can form a water barrier around it. Lightening, Makoto's, will make the water static. And then Serena can send them back to the mountain."

"Does she even know how to do so?"

"She will at the given moment."

"Michiru…if I turn you into water…why do I have the feeling you'll remain water?"

"I won't. I will always rise again out of the sea."

"I have a strange feeling about this," Haruka stood up and so did Michiru.

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't trust war, Michiru. Things never evolve as you plan them," she pulled the woman in her arms.

* * *

><p>Note: Now everybody please stop hating Edward.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	11. War

**War**

"He…what?" Michiru looked up at Darien. They were both sitting at a table outside the tents. The sun was just rising, chasing away the long night.

Darien nodded.

"He is in love with your Haruka. Anyway…everything was settled better than I had expected. And…at least now they somehow understand our relationship."

"Which is very good especially for you," Michiru smirked. "I always knew you couldn't resist the purest of hearts."

"What?" he blushed and Michiru laughed.

"Darien… only the purest of hearts could have healed you."

"And what healed you?"

"The sky," she winked. "Now I can understand it all. It wasn't just her sword pointed at my neck; it was the sky trying to end me. And the same sky who couldn't. She unleashed the storm in me and I came back to life."

She smiled at that memory.

"If anything should happen today…" Michiru whispered.

"I'll make sure she'll find you again."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"This is it. They could attack from three sides. They tricked us before like this and this time we will prepared," Edward said, drawing circles on the map. Haruka nodded and Michiru was thinking. Serena and Makoto were keeping to themselves, Darien was silent.<p>

"How am I supposed to…," Serena whispered and then stopped.

"You're powers are born in you. At the given time you'll feel it. Other than that I can't explain more as I also don't know more. But you will have help, someone to sustain your powers," Michiru looked at Darien.

"This should happen very fast. The longer they attack the more lives will be wasted. It would be best if your regular soldiers wouldn't interfere at all," Darien spoke.

"They can slow them down" Edward said.

"More or less, other than that it will…"

"I think it's too late for this," Michiru interrupted them and they all looked the way she did.

Few meters away from them, stone started rising out of the ground, forming into different shapes.

"I will surround you and keep the soldiers away. Haruka now!" she looked at her lover.

The blonde pressed her lips together and, as much as her heart shouted for her to stop, she opened the envelope, tossed the strand of hair in the air and cut it in two with her sharp blade. Michiru's body turned to water and she melted instantly . The pool of water grew bigger and angrier, forming a high wall around the others. A strand of water ran out of the wall, approaching the army, sealing it away.

Makoto's electric hands turned the water into a trap even for a stone element. As much as they tried entering, they were stopped. Water also continued attacking them from every part.

Darien took Serena by her hands and made the woman look at him.

"Concentrate, think about the people you love, your people," he said to her, smiling at her. The brightness in her blue eyes made his soul feel warmer. "You will protect your people with the strength of your warm heart and…"

He got interrupted by a splashing sound and a scream.

"Michiru!" Haruka called out, running to the water, but the wall disappeared instantly, the earth absorbing every single drop of water.

A stone soldier jumped to Haruka; she defended herself with the use of her sword. Michiru was right, she had gained in strength. Edward and Makoto tried defending Serena and Darien giving them a little time to concentrate.

Haruka pushed her attacker away, looking around, but there was no single drop of water anywhere. She couldn't understand what had happened, until a wave on energy knocked her down. She was helped up by a hand, looking in the eyes of her First Officer.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at him. "This is too much for you and…"

"We defend the kingdom, with what we have. Your soldiers will never stand aside while the prince and princess fight."

"Defend the princess by all costs. She will be our salvation," she demanded.

"Yes, Sir!" he ran away.

"Concentrate," Darien said again.

"But everyone is…" she looked around desperate.

"Serena…the sooner you do this, the faster it will end and no lives will be wasted," he looked at her.

"But Michiru…"

"For her, Serena, don't let her sacrifice be in vein," he approached her.

Serena eyes looked at him and she nodded decided. She concerted and her body started glowing, energy surrounding her. The energy grew bigger and bigger, the day got sunnier and everything was soon embraced by her bright light. One by one the Stone people started sizzling in to the wind. Nothing was left out of them, not even screams. A dark shadow passed the meadow for a short second and got absorbed by the light of the day. Nature seemed calmer, quiet and the mountain far away was filled in light for the first time in centuries. Serena embraced Darien and all cheered.

* * *

><p>Haruka didn't take the time to applaud. She ran around searching for any hint of Michiru, for a drop of water. But there was nothing left out of her.<p>

"Michiru!" she called out loud as she lost all of her hope.

"Haruka, she is not dead," Darien approached her. "She was absorbed by the earth and, one day, will appear in the ocean again."

"One day? What day?" she grabbed his collar.

"I don't know…it could be centuries. It could be days, minutes!"

"And where?!"

"Anywhere…Wherever there is a sea or ocean. But she will recall and she will return to you."

"What do you mean… she will recall?"

"It won't be immediately…her memory was shattered in the water, her character, everything. Then again this is a matter of days. Once she reapers, she will remember quickly."

Haruka almost pushed the man away.

"I am sky and the sea can always touch the sky…" she whispered trying to calm her mind.

* * *

><p>Her horse was ready, the saddle prepared and her small bag packed. Her pants and jacket felt lighter than her usual uniform and she embraced the feeling. She knocked at Edward's door and entered.<p>

"I suppose there is no way I can persuade you to stay," the man asked with a bitter smile.

"I am afraid not. Now that war is definitely over I think we have the duty to pursue our happiness," she also smiled.

"Well, I will probably do the same. I will leave Serena to become queen; her soul is pure and she can rebuilt this kingdom and maybe make it a better place. Besides…I think she will have Darien to advise her," he sighed. "So where do I start searching for my happiness?"

"The same place as I do: where your heart tells you to. And wipe that bitter smile of your lips; we will see each other again. I will return here and so will you."

Edward nodded.

"Go in peace my friend," he said and the two embraced.

Serena and Darien were at the stables waiting for Haruka.

"This will always be your home," Serena said. "And you have to promise me I will see you again."

"You will, my princess," she kissed her cheek.

Then she looked at Darien.

"I should come with you, but I am afraid I don't know more than you do. You have the sky in your veins, you will find her," he said. "All I can tell you is always to look up and follow it."

"You will stay here. I think you have a princess to conquer," Haruka winked and Serena blushed. She jumped on her horse and galloped away. "Take care of our legend soul."

* * *

><p>Note: Stables and memory loss seem to be my new obsessions.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	12. Prelude

**Prelude**

The night was settling in and Haruka felt tired. The small town on the seashore looked inviting, she decided. After attending her horse, she decided to search for a hot drink and a pleasant meal in the inn facing the sea.

As she entered, she felt her limbs starting to warm, her stomach growling. She sat; her eyes still on the window. Almost one year had passed since she had fought her last war. One year she had followed the ocean for a sign and, finally, ended up here. But this time…it felt right.

"Is this seat empty?" she thought she was imagining. But not even after one year she could forget her voice. And as she looked up, she praised the sky for her eyes to not deceive her.

"If you don't mind…it is very crowded in here…" Michiru spoke, but Haruka could tell she was looking at a stranger.

"No, please, take a sit…" the blonde almost whispered.

Michiru sat. She was wearing a simple dress, different from the one on the battlefield. There was a cloak on her shoulder. She placed her palms on the table and it was so hard for Haruka to stop herself from taking those hands in to hers. She wanted to feel her, to touch her skin, to sense her warmth. Haruka took a deep breath as her eyes were afraid to look away from the woman.

"What can I bring you?" someone asked, but Haruka couldn't care less. Michiru ordered.

"Just wine," Haruka finally mumbled.

Michiru looked up at Haruka and their eyes met.

"Have you ever heard of the North Land?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded.

"I am from the North Land."

"You…are…" Haruka said surprised.

"I am from the North a child of the sea. For a reason I can't know yet, I was absorbed by the sea and woke up again here."

"When?"

"Yesterday," Michiru looked outside. "My memory is a puzzle building up again. Day by day, year by year, step by step."

"And how long will it take you?"

"One or two days. This happened before."

"It did? Of course…there is so few I know about you…" Haruka whispered.

"Sorry?" Michiru smiled. "Do I know you?"

"You do…" Haruka also smiled. "But there is so much about you that I don't know."

"So I will recall you?"

"Yes," Haruka placed her palm on the woman's hand. She couldn't stand the distance anymore and Michiru didn't pull away.

"You are a child of the sky…" Michiru leaned a little towards Haruka.

"Will you tell me about you?" Haruka asked.

"And you will stay until I remember?"

"No. I will stay longer. I will stay forever."

THE END

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading, for your comments and everything.<p> 


End file.
